Vagabonds
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Les deux damnés marchaient, l'un de l'ouest et l'autre de l'est, pour rencontrer une enfant à mi-chemin. D'après le 2demon AU de dilfosaur sur Tumblr.


**Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est cet AU, je vous conseille d'aller sur le tumblr de dilfosaur, question McHanzo on est servi, et c'est très beau :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L' _oni_ avait marché, encore et encore, le démon tantôt à ses côtés, tantôt sur ses talons. L'un à la peau de nuit, cornu et couvert de marques rouges, l'autre aux yeux de néant.

Hanzo, le maudit de l'est.

McCree, le diable de l'ouest.

Deux damnés, d'horizons si différents, ne semblaient pas au départ faits pour s'entendre. Mais McCree était quelqu'un de têtu ; il avait jeté son dévolu sur l' _oni_. Il avait décidé de vagabonder avec lui, quand bien même l'autre démon n'était pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de l'avoir dans son sillage. Il s'y était habitué à présent, quand bien même il râlait de temps à autre. Le cowboy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en moquer, de titiller l'autre démon à l'allure si froide et bougonne.

Alors ils avaient marché ensemble, pendant longtemps. S'arrêtant dans les hôtels et parfois sous les étoiles pour reposer leurs pieds meurtris. Tuant les chasseurs de démons assez fous ou assez stupides pour s'en prendre à eux. Regardant les jours passer, qui rapprochaient petit à petit les deux hommes. McCree aimait passer du temps avec l' _oni_ , le voir simplement sourire était adorable pour lui. Et Hanzo avait appris à supporter l'occidental aux allures de cowboy, même s'il l'embarrassait avec ses compliments idiots.

Leurs pas les avaient mené loin. Loin, jusqu'à un village abandonné, sous un ciel crépusculaire.

Jusqu'à elle.

Les deux démons avaient décidé de dormir ici. Au moins auraient-ils un toit au-dessus de leur tête, quand bien même délabré. L'endroit était rempli de maisons en ruines, dans une plaine verte où quelques maigres arbustes avaient poussé. Les vieilles habitations étaient construites comme un puzzle, pierres sombres et pierres grises alternant sur les murs, soudées par la chaux effritée par le temps. Hanzo inspectait l'intérieur de quelques mansardes, pour trouver le coin le moins poussiéreux, tandis que Jesse collectait du petit bois ici et là, histoire de se chauffer un peu.

Mais chacun entendit les pas qui cognaient le sol. Non pas le galop du chasseur, mais celui du chassé.

Une créature jaillit dans le champ de vision de McCree, poursuivie par une moto et son conducteur. Celui qui courait prit appui sur un mur pour bondir en arrière et atterrir sur l'homme. Pris par surprise, il en perdit les commandes, et le véhicule dérapa pour ensuite s'écraser violemment au sol. La créature se releva, apparemment indemne. Le motard, lui, resta immobile, le cou brisé.

La scène s'était déroulée en quelques secondes à peine. Les deux démons fixaient à présent le nouveau venu, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y intéresser davantage. D'autres bruits de moteur se firent entendre. Le village fut rapidement encerclé par une trentaine de motos, ainsi que de deux 4X4 lévitants au-dessus du sol. La créature s'adressa d'une voix étrangement jeune aux deux hommes :

\- Entre les bâtiments, leurs véhicules sont inefficaces pour me traquer. Ils vont probablement me prendre en étau et m'interdire toute chance de m'enfuir.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? demanda durement Hanzo.

\- En rien. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ; c'est la première fois que je rencontre des gens identiques à mon autre moitié.

Une rafale de balles l'interrompit. Il, ou elle, roula sur le côté, esquivant les projectiles pour se cacher derrière un mur. Les chasseurs gardaient un feu nourri ; quand l'un était à court de munitions, un autre prenait la relève le temps qu'il recharge.

McCree poussa un soupir, sortit de l'ombre et dégaina son Pacificateur pour rapidement descendre les tireurs.

\- J'aime pas quand on s'en prend à un congénère.

Une autre pluie de balles s'abattit vers les démons, mais eux aussi se mirent rapidement à l'abri. L'unique allée du village fut bloquée des deux côtés par les voitures, et un groupe de chasseurs lourdement armé se posta dans chaque ruelle, interdisant tout échappatoire.

\- Bon, dit Jesse, là ça nous concerne, part'naire, si on veut se tirer d'ici. Tu t'occupes du véhicule là-bas, moi de l'autre.

Hanzo poussa un grognement tout en opinant, puis banda son arc avant d'escalader avec agilité la maison. Sur le toit, il descendit plusieurs tireurs, évita les balles pour ensuite courir vers le véhicule. Deux flèches bien placées et la voiture n'eut plus de conducteur, ni de moteur en marche. Jesse avait, lui aussi, mit l'autre véhicule et ses occupants hors d'état de nuire. Restaient les groupes armés qui avaient des munitions à revendre.

On entendit soudain un grondement semblable à celui d'un orage, et un immense jet de feu embrasa la moitié du village, transformant les chasseurs en cendres et les maisons en pierre fondue. Les hommes restants hurlèrent d'épouvante, plus encore quand la moitié d'entre eux furent décimés par les deux démons. Rapidement, les chasseurs se dispersèrent et disparurent dans la plaine, laissant seuls les deux démons et l'étrange créature, qui se tenait au milieu du brasier. McCree désigna les flammes d'un geste de la main et demanda :

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

La créature opina, et les deux hommes purent alors détailler du regard son apparence. Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant ‒ dix ans, peut-être douze ? Elle était vêtue d'un vieux jogging bouffant, d'un simple T-shirt noir, et un sweat vert ayant connu de meilleurs jours était noué autour de son cou. Le côté gauche de son corps et de son visage était de forme humaine ; sa peau était tannée par le soleil, ses longs cheveux auburn sales faisaient des épis autour de sa tête ovale, aux traits européens. Son oeil était plutôt rond, et l'iris semblable à un rubis brillant.

Le côté droit… La première chose qui attirait le regard, c'était le bras démesuré qui lui arrivait au genou, épais, mais surtout couvert d'écailles écarlates, avec des griffes en guise de doigts, et une sorte de crinière blanche qui avait poussé sur le poignet et aux premières phalanges. L'oeil n'avait pas de pupille, il était entièrement rouge. Au-dessus, en-dessous, et sur la tempe à côté, étaient marqués dans la chair trois triangles isocèles, couleur indigo, dont les pointes étaient dirigées vers l'oeil. Et sur le front, une petite corne d'un rouge pâle avait poussé.

\- Une corne et des tatouages ? Dis-moi, Han, elle te serait pas apparentée, cette gamine ?

\- Cesse de dire des idioties, imbécile.

Jesse ignora le ton dur de l' _oni_ et se tourna vers la petite.

\- On a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations, donc howdy ! Je suis McCree, Jesse McCree, et lui c'est Hanzo. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu sais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai un nom. Je me suis réveillée un jour, comme ça, avec cette forme, au bord d'une rivière. Ça fait longtemps que je marche, avec parfois des hommes comme ceux de tout à l'heure à ma poursuite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me poursuivent, je ne sais pas si je suis un humain, ou un démon. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je sais juste marcher.

Les yeux sombres, humains, de McCree, fixèrent un instant l'enfant. Celle-ci soutint son regard, et à travers ses yeux, le démon vit son âme. Ou plutôt, elle ne possédait qu'une moitié d'âme.

Hanzo haussa les épaules, peu intéressé, et commença à sortir de quoi manger. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, et mieux valait se coucher tôt pour mieux reprendre la route le lendemain. McCree hésita un instant puis détourna son attention de la petite pour allumer le bois qu'il avait entassé, grâce aux quelques flammèches qui subsistaient encore ici et là. Il remarqua que l'enfant s'était assise sous le porche d'une maison, à une certaine distance des démons, le menton sur ses genoux et les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Son regard était fixé sur le feu naissant, comme hypnotisé par les flammes qui grandissaient petit à petit.

\- Hey.

Elle releva les yeux vers Jesse.

\- Reste pas là va. Tu peux t'approcher, c'est pas un problème.

Elle hésita un instant, son regard oscillant entre le démon, le feu et l' _oni_ qui semblait agir comme si elle n'existait pas. Puis elle se leva et s'assit en face du foyer brûlant, dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Le cowboy tendit alors la main vers elle, un morceau de _corned beef_ entre les doigts.

\- C'est… pour moi ? demanda t-elle, étonnée.

Son ton sous-entendait qu'elle s'était habituée à se laisser tenailler par la faim, sans attendre quoi que ce soit de la part des autres. Pour toute réponse, McCree sourit et fit un mouvement de tête qui signifiait, "vas-y". Elle saisit alors délicatement le morceau de viande, avant d'en prendre une petite bouchée et de le mastiquer lentement, se retenant de le dévorer en un instant. Puis, ayant terminé de manger, elle entreprit de lécher ses doigts, espérant ne pas perdre une miette. McCree eut un étrange sourire et lui tendit alors une boîte de haricots en conserve, qu'elle s'entreprit d'engloutir également.

\- C'est marrant Han, elle a le même appétit que toi.

\- Tais-toi, grommela l'oriental, visiblement peu enclin à accorder de l'attention aux deux autres.

Le temps s'écoula, jusqu'à ce que l'oni lève la tête, reniflant l'air comme si une mauvaise odeur avait frappé son nez. Il se tourna vers la fillette, et à ce moment-là constata à quel point elle et ses vêtements étaient sales.

\- Au prochain point d'eau, tu te laveras entièrement, ordonna t-il.

McCree se retint de rire devant l'expression confuse de l'enfant, puis il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux gras. Surprise par le geste, elle ne fit pourtant aucun geste brusque, se contentant de lever ses yeux interrogateurs vers le cowman.

\- Ah ça, il a pas tort, tes cheveux sont dans un état !

L'enfant fit une grimace et rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, gonflant les joues pour bouder.

\- Pas ma faute si j'oublie de me nettoyer…

Phrase qui enclencha un éclat de rire chez McCree.

\- Tu _oublies_ de te laver ? Sérieusement ?

\- Mais quoi ! À chaque fois que je vois de l'eau, je ne pense pas forcément à prendre un bain !

\- Vous allez vous faire, tous les deux ?! aboya quasiment Hanzo. J'essaie de dormir !

McCree murmura un "rabat-joie" et descendit son chapeau sur ses yeux, s'installant un peu plus confortablement pour la nuit. Il remarqua que l'enfant s'était allongée sur le sol, en position foetale. De ce côté, on ne voyait que sa partie humaine, qui, il devait l'avouer, était très mignonne. Il avait déjà vu des humains devenir des démons, mais elle… Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme cette enfant. Une moitié d'âme… Avait-elle perdu l'autre partie, ou au contraire n'avait-elle pu que voler un seul morceau ?

Il laissa ses questions de côté pour la nuit, et bientôt, les trois damnés s'endormirent.

O*O*O*O*O

C'était un monde flou, aux couleurs estompées et lointaines, qu'il n'arrivait pas à clarifier. Mais les sons et les odeurs, il ne les reconnaissait que trop facilement. L'un était le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement des branches, l'autre était la senteur de cerise.

Comme autrefois. Comme chez lui.

Pris d'un profond malaise, il voulut sortir, se réveiller pour ne pas se confronter au passé. Mais les bruits et les odeurs ne faisaient que s'accroître, l'étouffant alors qu'il se débattait dans les couleurs qui prenaient petit à petit une teinte écarlate.

Et le chant résonna alors.

 _Sakura sakura noyamamo satoma miwatasu kagiri kasumira kumoka asahini niu hanazakari sakura sakura_ …

O*O*O*O*O

Hanzo se réveilla brutalement, en sueur. Sa gorge était encore nouée et rendait sa respiration sifflante. Des parcelles de rêve s'accrochaient encore à sa conscience avant d'éclater comme des bulles de savon, mais l'odeur persistait, tenace. Il leva les yeux et comprit alors que cette odeur était réelle, qu'elle venait de l'arbre au tronc épais et aux pétales d'un rose éclatant. Il secoua McCree, et sitôt que le cowboy se réveilla, tous deux contemplèrent avec ébahissement ce qui se tenait devant eux.

Un cerisier du Japon avait poussé dans la maison en ruines, ses branches chargées de fleurs trouant le toit pour laisser passer la lumière du matin. Des pétales voletaient un peu partout, certains avaient recouverts les deux hommes. Et aux creux des branches, formant un berceau vivant, était endormie l'enfant. Bouche bée, les deux démons restèrent un long moment à observer cet étrange spectacle. Ceux de leur espèce étaient censés détruire la vie, pas la créer…

Enfin, McCree sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers l'hybride, caressant ses cheveux pour la réveiller. Sans un mot, Hanzo sortit de la mansarde pour préparer le petit déjeuner, et déglutit pour chasser les souvenirs qui revenaient en cascade. Timidement, aux côtés du cowman, l'enfant s'avança à son tour à l'extérieur, des pétales roses emmêlés dans ses cheveux. L'archer lui accorda un regard avant de retourner à son en-cas. Toujours sans rien dire, il lui tendit un morceau de pain.

\- Merci, monsieur Hanzo.

À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un remerciement ? Cette simple politesse provoqua un sentiment au creux de sa poitrine, plutôt… agréable. McCree s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Donc, _kiddo_ … Tu sais pourquoi y a eu un arbre ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Ce sont mes protecteurs. Enfin, je crois. J'aime bien l'imaginer comme ça. Quand je m'endors, un arbre pousse, et je suppose qu'il me protège, parce que personne n'a tenté de me faire du mal pendant mon sommeil. Et puis, c'est un lit plutôt agréable. Vous voulez des cerises ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et revint avec une grosse poignée de fruits rouges. Jesse accepta le cadeau sans rechigner et croqua la chair juteuse à souhait. Hanzo, lui, resta un long moment à fixer le fruit avec des yeux vides. Puis il poussa un soupir et mangea. C'était bon, il devait l'avouer.

Vint le moment où il fallut partir.

\- Veux-tu nous suivre ?

À la surprise de McCree, c'était Hanzo qui avait posé cette question. L'enfant fut également prise au dépourvu, puis, leva et descendit le menton, très lentement. Les trois personnes se mirent alors en marche, l'enfant sur les talons des démons, à quelques mètres.

\- Depuis quand tu fais l'altruiste ?

Hanzo ne répliqua pas au ton moqueur du démon. Il n'avait pas accepté l'enfant par pitié ou compassion, c'était plus… confus. La petite, derrière, ne disait pas un mot, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

\- Bon, faudrait peut-être te donner un nom, tu penses pas ?

\- Sakura, répliqua Hanzo avant que l'hybride n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu pourrais lui demander son avis avant non ?

\- Non, c'est joli Sakura, répondit l'enfant, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Mouais… pourquoi pas Sarah ?

\- McCree, ces deux noms ont presque _la même sonorité_.

\- Sarah sonne bien aussi.

\- Ha ! Tu vois Hanzo ?

\- Est-ce que nous allons sérieusement discuter encore longtemps ? Qu'elle prenne le prénom qu'elle veuille.

\- Les deux ! s'écria l'enfant, aux anges. Sakura Sarah, ça me plaît !

McCree sourit devant l'excitation de l'enfant baptisée. Puis il se mit à chanter, sur l'air de _Hakuna Matata_ , souvenir d'il y a plusieurs années où il s'était dévoré en boucle de vieux CD, vestige d'un passé qui l'avait amusé.

\- _Sakura Sara-ah, mais quelle fille magnifique_

 _Sakura Sara-ah, l'enfant fantastique_

 _Ces mots signifient_

 _que tu vivras ta vie_

 _Sans aucun souci_

 _Philosophie_

 _Sakura Sara-ah_

Hanzo leva les yeux au ciel. Les paroles étaient décidément simplistes… Mais bon, ça plaisait à l'enfant, ou plutôt, Sakura Sarah.

L'enfant se mit à chanter à son tour, d'une voix un peu éraillée, se rapprochant un peu plus des deux démons, mais pas trop proche non plus. Jesse et l'hybride fredonnèrent en duo, et intérieurement, Hanzo haussa les épaules. Il devrait s'habituer aux fausses notes. Il tourna légèrement la tête et captura le sourire rayonnant de Sakura Sarah.

Peut-être qu'il arriverait à accepter un peu plus vite ce nouvel élément dans son environnement.

Il y eut maintenant trois marcheurs damnés. Trois vagabonds. Et le nouveau nom de l'enfant résonna en chanson, la fille du feu et des cerisiers.

 _Sakura Sara-ah⁓_

* * *

 **Je n'avais pas de raison spéciale pour faire cet OS, juste une envie d'écrire. 2demons AU appartient à dilfosaur et je remercie cette artiste pour cet univers alternatif inspirant :D En tout cas, vos avis sont les bienvenus !**

 **À bientôt, Cao :)**


End file.
